MapleSyrup
MapleSyrup is a young female Skywing-Hivewing hybrid and an administrator of the wiki. Along with being one of the bureaucrats, she and her other users help the wiki after they were promoted to power users. Even if managing the wiki would be hard MapleSyrup she still decided to help, and she still decides to help. Appearance MapleSyrup has green hivewing-like eyes, unlike a typical HiveWing. Despite this, she still is a powerful flier from her swings and has the instincts of her tribe, skywings. but she has a cat-like dislike of water/swimming (as displayed when she fell into a small river''),'' a cat-like appetite and mostly eats small rodents, such as mice, shrews, rats, and even rabbits or hares; small birds, such as sparrows or robins; insects and reptiles, such as grasshoppers, lizards, and snakes. MapleSyrup likes very bright sunlight and warmth but hates sand. She has bright green eyes, described to be the color of green newt. she is thin, and not muscular. MapleSyrup has the scale pattern, front legs, talons, snout, and jaw of a Hivewing, the tail of a Skywing. MapleSyrup has Hivewing spikes starting near the top of her head to the base of her tail, but due to the fact she is half Skywing her Hivewing spikes turn into skywing spikes, running from the end of her spikes to the tip of her tail. she also, however, has a small, visibly stinger at the end of her tail paralyze dragons that are stabbed by it, however, she mostly doesn't use her tail uses her tail. her underscales are a warm ember and her scales are a maple red. her spikes are dark maroon, she has skywing wings. Personality MapleSryup is kind, shy and sometimes chaotic. but sometimes she can be bold and fierce. however, she can become a bit shaky and nervous around water and the dark. she is scared of swimming and water, possibly because of some traumatic experiences with water and swimming. the most likely reason is when she was swimming with her mother a seawing mauled her mother alive, or her almost drowning and/or her drowning in her past life since it is hinted that she is a reincarnation of maple. History The cold winter (WARNING: if you are uncomfortable with the following subjects please skim over this) When it became her 3rd winter, her uncle became very cold and distant and uncomfortable, he was talking about killing people allot and treated her like an adult and his twitching increased by the hours and days. Then one day, he wanted MapleSyrup to use her animus magic, she refused. He keeps shouting at her, telling her "use your animus magic you brat!" And more horrible that was stained into MapleSyrup's brain. And when he snapped, he lunged at her and grabbed her throat to rip it out. Maple pounced onto him, and he tried again. But this time shutting MapleSyrup's snout so she could not scream and attract her parents to come up and caught him killing their dragonet. He dug his talons into her neck, mummified screams could be heard from MapleSyrup. Maple had found a spear and stabbed MapleSyrup's uncle in the middle of his back, thrusting it to the other side. He was dead, her parents walked into the room and screamed. And they never speak about her uncle or animus magic, ever again. Relationships Winter MapleSryup met winter when she was walking to the prey center. they talked and occasionally they would talk to each other, they would talk about their day or how they are. Bluemoon the hybrid MapleSyrup thinks Bluemoon is great and enjoys her time on the wiki and thanks to her for promoting her to Admin and Bcrat. she also hopes to help her out more in the future Her Uncle (warning: dark and possible gore) Her uncle was kind and sweet, he was one of the only family members who didn't,'t care about what religion MapleSyrup was, sexuality she is, what gender she was, or what tribe she was for that matter! he taught her about animus magic and did some spells for her, and while MapleShade was asleep he and her uncle talked about animus magic, every time in . When it became her 3rd winter, he became very cold and distant. Then one day, he wanted MapleSyrup to use her animus magic, she refused. He keeps shouting at her, telling her "use your animus magic you brat!" And more horrible that was stained into MapleSyrup's brain. And when he snapped, he lunged at her and grabbed her throat to rip it out. Maple pounced onto him, and he tried again. But this time shutting MapleSyrup's snout so she could not scream and attract her parents to come up and caught him killing their dragonet. He dug his talons into her neck, mummified screams could be heard from MapleSyrup. Maple had found a spear and stabbed MapleSyrup's uncle in the middle of his back, thrusting it all so deep it went through to the other side. He was dead, her parents walked into the room and screamed. And they never speak about her uncle or animus magic, ever again. Family Tree Quotes "I'M THE LORD OF MAPLE SYRUP AND I LOVE MAPLE TREES!" -MapleSyrup when she was 1 talking to Maple's ghost. "another...... continent? well, I'm not sure.. i-i well... I don't really... well... I just. uh. can I think about this?" -Her reaction to when maple told her about pantala Trivia *she has been confirmed to be kinda bipolar, however. the creator doesn't have bipolar disorder. *she has named after maple shade from warriors *her canon voice accent is a British accent but changed to an Irish accent *maple was originally her great grandmother, but then she was reincarnated into MapleSyrup **Maple is more like a ghost that follows her around, but only she and other dragons that she chooses. **when she is not visible, MapleSyrup can still communicate through her head. its more like what happened with darkstalker and moonwatcher in MR but neither maple and MapleSyrup can't read minds. *She has never used her animus magic, she's too scared to use them. She does not want to end up like her uncle for when her uncle went insane and almost ripped out her throat.